Bodhi
by FireSn0w
Summary: Vous suivrez ici le parcours de Tweek pour vaincre ses addictions et ses peurs, encouragé par son petit-ami Craig. Ce n'est pas un voyage simple qui prend une semaine et qui peut vite virer au cauchemar. Alors y arrivera-t-il?
1. Chapter 1

**Premièrement, bonjour à tous ! Je ne sais pas combien de personnes s'intéresseront à mon histoire mais sachez juste que c'est la première fois que j'écris sérieusement une histoire et surtout la première fois que je publie ici ! J'ai donc très peur mais en tout cas j'espère de tout mon cœur que ça pourra plaire !**

**Également, je voulais préciser que !ce n'est pas une fic Creek! Tweek et Craig sont ensembles et c'est un sujet qui sera abordé mais l'histoire ne se concentre pas sur leur couple mais sur ce que ressent Tweek **

**Ceci étant dit, merci d'avance et bonne lecture !**

**Prologue**

Tweek était assis en face de son piano. Il tremblait, comme à son habitude, mais il savait que quand il jouait du piano, il arrivait un peu plus à se contrôler. Alors quand toute cette pression devenait trop forte, il allait se calmer au piano. Il était très doué pour ça, et n'avait pas besoin d'une immense concentration, alors généralement il se perdait dans ses pensées quand il jouait. Et tout était moins fouillis dans son esprit et c'est ce qu'il préférait quand il jouait du piano.

En cette fin d'après midi, jouant du piano, Tweek se disait qu'il se sentait trop souvent en danger, qu'il ressentait trop de stresse même quand tout allait bien. Il le savait déjà mais ce n'est pas normal d'être calme et rassuré uniquement lorsque son petit-ami est avec nous. D'ailleurs, Craig avait déjà essayé de parler de ces problèmes à maintes reprises, mais à chaque fois il s'arrêtait car cela faisait trop paniquer Tweek.

Il sortit de ses pensées en sursautant à cause d'une fausse note et se leva brusquement.

« du café ! »

Cela faisait trop longtemps à son goût qu'il n'en avait pas eu. Il alla directement en chercher dans la cuisine et bu toute une tasse très rapidement. Il n'entendit même pas qu'on avait sonné à sa porte. Fort heureusement, ses parents, eux, avaient entendu et son père alla ouvrir. C'était Craig qui était venu voir Tweek car il n'avait pas répondu à ses messages de toute la journée, alors il s'inquiétait.

« Tweeek ! » Cria le père pour que Tweek les rejoigne.

Tweek se dirigea alors au salon et eu un sursaut doublé d'un cri en voyant Craig, car il ne s'attendait pas à le voir aujourd'hui, il ne s'était pas fixé de rendez-vous. Craig ne dit rien et s'avança vers Tweek, prît sa main et l'entraîna dans les escaliers pour monter à la chambre de Tweek. Cette action déclencha un nouveau cri de la part du blond, mais Craig était habitué. Il ferma la porte et alla se poser sur le lit, très naturellement. Bien que cela fasse longtemps maintenant, ça faisait toujours un petit quelque chose à Tweek d'être seul avec Craig dans sa chambre.

« Viens t'asseoir, chéri. » lança calmement Craig.

Tweek se mit en face de lui et tremblait en claquant dents, il ne savait pas pourquoi Craig était venu le voir aujourd'hui et ça lui faisait peur, même si le brun était comme d'habitude, Tweek pensa directement que si Craig était venu le voir sans que cela soit prévu, c'est qu'il avait dû faire quelque chose. Craig reprit la parole :

« - T'as pas répondu à mes messages aujourd'hui, tu as rien fait, je suis juste venu m'assurer que tu allais bien, Dit Craig lisant dans l'esprit de Tweek comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- A...Ah ! Oui je n'ai pas touché à mon téléphone aujourd'hui ! Je suis désolé Craig ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! » Tweek s'affolait déjà d'avoir vexé Craig en l'ignorant.

Craig s'empressa de le rassurer en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui disant que ce n'était rien et qu'il n'avait pas à avoir peur comme ça.

« -Tu sais, je pense qu'il faut sérieusement trouver quelque chose pour t'aider .. , dit Craig, avec un air concerné.

\- m..m'aider ?

\- Oui… un rien peut te faire paniquer, tu trembles tout le temps, tu dors presque pas… Tu stresses beaucoup trop... Il faut que ça cesse, ça se voit que c'est difficile pour toi et je veux pas que tu atteignes la limite du supportable et que tu ailles encore plus mal. »

Tweek resta silencieux en écoutant attentivement. Craig reprit :

« Et j'ai déjà des idées pour agir, il faut juste que tu essaies avec moi, qu'on se fasse totalement confiance. »

il y eut un petit moment de silence. Craig regardait Tweek, mais lui baissait les yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas répondre. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que Craig avait raison.

« Alors ? Tu veux bien essayer ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Ça a pris son temps mais voilà le chapitre 1 de mon histoire. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les personnes qui liront et qui comme moi, aime Tweek. Parce que ça ne va pas être simple pour ce petit bonhomme… En attendant, bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1**

« Alors ? Tu veux bien essayer ? »

Tweek gardait les yeux rivés sur ses mains posées sur le lit et se répétait la question de Craig en boucle depuis quelques secondes dans sa tête. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment réagir et surtout peur de ce qui pouvait l'attendre s'il acceptait. Il savait en effet que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, cependant, il sait à quel point ce sera compliqué de l'aider et de le faire changer. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il était comme ça. Tweek avait seize ans, et d'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il avait été comme ça.

Perdu ainsi dans ses pensées, il ne remarquait même pas qu'il tremblait encore plus, que ses tics apparaissaient à intervalles très courtes et que Craig le regardait, hésitant à agir d'une quelconque manière. Tweek pesait le pour et le contre, et voyait bien que le pour remportait largement, mais n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Tout allait si vite dans son esprit, il se disait que ce ne serait que bénéfique mais en même temps que Craig finirait peut-être par le détester vu qu'il sera sûrement différent pendant qu'il essayera de le calmer, et que ses parents ne le laisseraient peut-être pas faire et que ça ne servirai à rien car il finirait toujours par redevenir le même !

Mais il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions car Craig venait de prendre sa main dans les siennes et Tweek avait évidement bondit en criant de surprise.

« Je sais que tu as peur. Tu m'ignore à chaque fois qu'on parle de ça parce que ça te fait peur. Mais tu mérites d'être heureux et tu y arriveras pas si on continue comme ça. Alors fais-moi confiance, on ira à ton rythme, mais on avancera. Et puis je serai avec toi, physiquement et mentalement. »

Les paroles de Craig étaient accompagnées d'un doux sourire, assez rare chez ce dernier. Ça faisait un bien fou à Tweek de voir Craig sourire. Et plus il l'écoutait, plus il sentait de la motivation montée en lui. Craig avait raison, il devait agir. Tweek tremblait moins alors il écarta sa main de celles de Craig et le regarda en souriant :

« Je peux essayer ! »

Craig poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureux d'avoir une réponse, qui plus est positive. Alors il lâcha Tweek et se leva.

« - C'est génial que tu veuilles bien essayer Tweek. Je te propose de d'abord essayer de ne plus prendre le café de tes parents mais d'en prendre un normal ?

\- Gah ! Mais je supporte mal les autres cafés !

\- C'est normal, c'est pas le café en soi dont tu ressens le besoin dans celui de tes parents… Mais la meth. Enfin tu le sais de toutes manières… Et c'est important que cette addiction là s'arrête parce qu'elle est vraiment dangereuse pour toi, je me suis renseigné… Alors on va essayer de substituer le café Tweak par un café normal, juste pour habituer ton corps et ton esprit à ne pas avoir de drogue. »

Tweek ne semblait franchement pas convaincu. Mais Craig se disait que c'était normal, après tout il lui demandait assez rapidement d'arrêter la drogue alors que Tweek était addict, mais c'était la chose la plus importante à supprimer en premier lieu selon lui.

« - Je vais rentrer et te faire un thermos de café pour demain et on déjeunera ensemble. Je suis désolé d'avance mais je compte te surveiller. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais c'est que ça va être compliqué, surtout au début je pense, alors je préfère être là…

\- gah ! … D'accord … »

Sur cet accord, Craig parti de chez Tweek en saluant ses parents et fit comme il avait dit à Tweek, pas mal de café mis dans un thermos prêt pour le lendemain.

Tweek dormi très peu cette nuit. Il n'arrivait pas à rester calme et buvait autant de café qu'il pouvait, pensant que ça lui ferait une sorte de réserve avant de ne plus pouvoir prendre de ce café. Cependant ça n'a eu pour effet que de le faire vomir à plusieurs reprises, puisqu'il s'obstinait à continuer à boire.

Plusieurs fois il avait essayé de méditer, d'être sur son piano, de colorier pour se calmer, car ce sont des choses qui l'aident la plupart du temps, bien que ce soit sur de courtes durées. Mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait se concentrer et retournait très rapidement vers son café, puis vers les toilettes. Il avait finit sa nuit contre la cuvette des toilettes, s'endormant sans s'en rendre compte, mais malheureusement l'heure de l'école était proche et Craig arriva chez Tweek après une demie heure de sommeil pour ce dernier.

Craig comprit assez rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé vu qu'il voyait la tasse de Tweek renversée à côté de lui et se sentit mal de le réveiller, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, ça aurait été les parents de Tweek alors il préféra le faire lui-même.

Évidemment, Tweek se réveilla en sursaut et en hurlant en voyant Craig, vu qu'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir au réveil.

Le blond alla prendre une douche pour se remettre de sa nuit pendant que le brun alla préparer le petit-déjeuner et par conséquent, le café, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire trop remarquer par les Tweak, sachant que ça ne leur plairait sans doute pas de savoir qu'il va empêcher leur fils de boire de leur café.

Quand Tweek arriva dans la cuisine, son regard se pencha sur le café, et soudain il prit un air entre dégoût et inquiétude.

« - On est vraiment obligé de commencer par là … ? Ça me plaît vraiment pas Craig…

\- Je sais, mais je suis désolé, oui on est obligé de commencer par là. Allez, viens. »

Tweek s'assit et mit une dizaine de minutes avant de prendre sa tasse et de commencer à boire. Il se dit que ce n'était pas si terrible. Oui, le goût n'est pas si horrible même s'il sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose de primordial. Mais il se disait qu'au final, ça n'allait peut-être pas être si compliqué, et ça le rassurai.

Ils prirent le chemin de l'école peu de temps après avoir finit leur petit-déjeuner. Les tics de Tweek se faisaient assez fréquent, il stressait. Craig le remarqua mais vit aussi que le concerné n'était pas ouvert à la discussion. Tweek avait mis ses écouteurs et semblait essayer de se concentrer sur sa musique. Mais visiblement, ça ne marchait pas.

Tweek avait de nouveau peur de ne pas supporter de ne pas avoir le café de ses parents. Il ne pensait plus que ça pourrait être simple parce qu'il était convaincu qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans. Comme l'avait pensé Craig, le blond essayait de se calmer en écoutant de la musique mais ses pensées négatives parlaient bien plus fort que les chanteurs. Il détestait quand ses pensées prenaient trop le dessus et que tout devenait extrêmement bruyant dans sa tête, ça lui donnait mal au crâne.

Tweek s'arrêta brusquement et sorti rapidement du café de son sac. Cela n'étonna qu'à moitié Craig, cependant il se demandait s'il avait fait assez de café, car Tweek en buvait déjà beaucoup alors qu'il n'était même pas arrivé au lycée, si Tweek se retrouvait sans ça deviendrait vraiment compliqué.

Tweek soupira après avoir bu assez de café selon lui mais ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Il fit quand même un bête sourire à Craig pour lui montrer que ça allait et reprit la marche pour arriver au lycée.

Ce café normal n'avait vraiment pas le même effet et les pensées de Tweek se bousculaient encore plus car il comprenait bien maintenant que ce café de substitution ne servait à rien et que ce serait vraiment compliqué.

Mais arrivé en classe, il arriva à un peu chassé ses idées de sa tête en écoutant les blagues de Jimmy et en regardant Clyde faire l'idiot pour apparemment lui remonter le moral.

Ces deux là faisaient souvent ça. Certes, Jimmy faisaient toujours des blagues à tout le monde, mais quand il voyait que Tweek allait vraiment mal, il venait lui faire un show rien que pour lui, bien que les autres membres de leurs groupe d'amis pouvaient également en profiter. Quant à Clyde, il essayait toujours de faire rire Tweek, et ce dernier trouvait ça vraiment gentil. Clyde essayait toujours de parler à Tweek, de le rassurer et de lui faire passer du bon temps. Même si ça ne se voyait pas à l'extérieur, ça faisait vraiment du bien à Tweek de se sentir soutenu par ses amis. Ils les aimaient vraiment fort, mais aujourd'hui il n'était clairement pas réceptif et ne lâcha même pas un sourire. Et de toutes manières le cours allait commencer alors Jimmy et Clyde sont retournés à leurs places respectives. Mais Clyde interrogea Craig du regard pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et grâce aux merveilleuses capacités que Clyde a acquise en étant meilleur ami avec Craig, il comprit dans le regard très blasé de ce dernier qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard.

La journée passa vraiment très lentement pour Tweek, il pensait qu'elle ne se finirait jamais. Il avait essayé pendant toute la journée de se contenter du café ramené par Craig mais n'en avait au final même pas bu la moitié. Mais ses tics ne s'arrêtaient jamais et il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler à tout moment. Craig s'inquiéta franchement mais Tweek ne disait rien, il criait juste dès que quelqu'un lui adressait la parole. Le brun expliqua à Clyde la situation et lui demanda conseil, ce dernier lui dit de laisser quelque temps à Tweek ; supporter le manque devait déjà être très compliqué alors s'il devait directement s'exprimer, ce serait vraiment trop dur.

Craig raccompagna Tweek chez lui. Avant qu'il parte, Tweek confirma à Craig que ça allait mais que c'était juste un peu dur. Le brun le prît doucement dans ses bras puis lui dit au revoir et partit.

Tweek alla directement à sa chambre, sans prendre de goûté car il sentait la tentation partout dans sa maison. Après tout, Craig n'était plus là pour surveiller s'il prenait le bon café, alors il n'y avait plus que sa bonne volonté. C'était compliqué. Tweek devait uniquement se concentrer sur ça, car à plusieurs reprises en cette fin d'après-midi, il avait voulu abandonner et aller prendre une tasse du café Tweak. Il n'arrivait à rien faire d'autre à part penser au café, bien qu'il ai essayé de faire ses devoirs.

Puis vint l'heure du dîner. Ce fut vraiment compliqué, car on buvait également du café à table. Tweek avait une tasse remplie de café devant lui qu'il ne devait pas toucher, en restant discret pour que ses parents ne posent pas de question. Il se força également à manger même s'il n'avait pas du tout faim, encore une fois pour qu'on ne lui pose pas de question. Il détestait déjà cette situation. La pression qu'il ressentait face à l'échec et la peur de se faire questionner l'empêchait encore plus d'avoir l'esprit clair. Depuis hier soir, il n'avait même pas eu quelques secondes de calme avec lui-même et ça aussi ça le pesait. Il réussit quand même à finir son assiette et à filer de nouveau dans sa chambre sans éveiller aucun soupçons, et il verrouilla sa porte. Ça le stopperait peut-être s'il voulait sortir prendre du café.

Tweek essaya de méditer, se retrouver dans ce paradis qu'il s'imagine souvent quand il arrive à se calmer, mais là il ne voyait rien, tremblait trop, était dérangé par ses tics trop fréquent, ses pensées le dépassaient complètement et il lui semblait impossible de se concentrer. Ça lui faisait vraiment trop peur maintenant. La pièce était sombre. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. Pourquoi sa chambre lui paraissait soudainement si petite ? Tellement petite qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'air pour y respirer correctement. Il regarda autour de lui, il voulait trouver du café, mais il ne voyait rien. Il avait tout enlevé de sa chambre la veille, mais il se demandait quand même où il avait rangé son café. Il ne le voyait pas. Il se précipitait hors de son lit pour ouvrir tous les tiroirs et placards, rien. Où était ce foutu café ?! Ses jambes tremblaient trop à présent, il se tenait au mur, il avait du mal à marcher, toujours autant de mal à respirer. Il voyait trouble, il faisait sombre. Il sentait son crâne lourd, trop lourd, mais il se déplaça quand même jusqu'à sa porte, il avait besoin de sortir, il ne pouvait pas respirer dans sa chambre. Mais la porte était fermée. Ses pensées se bousculaient, toutes à chercher où il avait mis ses clés. Dans un élan, il retourna encore plus sa chambre, mais il faisait sombre, et il ne trouvait pas ses clés. C'était trop d'effort, son corps n'était plus assez oxygéné, ses jambes l'avait lâché. Il était par terre à présent, sa vue très floue et l'ambiance sombre ne l'aidait pas à avancer, mais il rampait quand même vers la porte, mais tout son corps était si lourd. Il voulu taper sur la porte mais il n'avait plus la force. Il faisait sombre. Ses yeux se fermaient, alors il était maintenant complètement dans le noir. Et il se laissa partir.


End file.
